Heat transfer apparatus is known for transferring heat from a heat collector to a transporting medium. A specific form of such heat transfer apparatus is a solar panel.
In one form, a solar panel consists of a transparent material situated above a collector constructed to act as a black body to absorb heat. The solar rays pass through the transparent material and are absorbed by the collector. The heat may then be transferred to a transportation medium which may be, for example, a liquid such as water. The heated water is subsequently used to heat a utilization structure such as a home or a swimming pool.
It is known that solar panels have been modified in various ways to improve their absorbing properties. Some of these improvements have been patented, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,007,728; 3,957,109 and; 3,995,615. None of these patents, however, relate to the provision of finned tubing and consequently do not deal with the improvements of the instant invention.